


The Polyjuice Potion/复方汤剂

by sinsal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsal/pseuds/sinsal
Summary: ——“完成一份复方汤剂需要几个阶段？”——“吃东西、脱衣服，然后拔头发？”





	The Polyjuice Potion/复方汤剂

“完成一份复方汤剂需要几个阶段？”

马尔福翘着二郎腿坐那儿读魔药课作业的题目，他明知道在场的没人会回答他。诺特不爱出声，而一道题魔药题如果连马尔福都不会做，我和高尔会跟他一起拿零分。

但我知道样子还是要做的，所以慢腾腾按字母索引去翻书。高尔在旁边把黄油饼干嚼得咔咔响，第一次主动回答了问题：“吃东西、脱衣服、然后拔头发？”

诺特和马尔福笑得肚子痛，高尔还莫名其妙：“二年级的时候波特和韦斯莱不是这么对我们的吗？”

我说是啊，但是波特这一题肯定不会跟我们一样拿零分。

 

但高尔也不是总那么蠢的，他跟我说最近觉得马尔福很不对劲，打架都不叫我们了。我想了一下，确实，他经常晚上三点多才回来，衣衫凌乱，气喘吁吁，跟做贼了一样。级长夜巡是这么耗力气的事吗？幸好他不叫我们也去。但是我从小跟马尔福一起长大，知道他怕黑、怕高、怕所有战斗力比他强的东西，如果大晚上的他敢一个人在霍格沃茨走来走去，没有鬼才怪。

高尔又问我：“你怎么三点也不睡？”

靠，我只能把麻瓜的游戏掌机拿给他看，并且要求他不能告诉马尔福。马尔福肯定会一脸鄙视然后把游戏机借走不还。

当然我高估了高尔，高尔也没打算还。

 

我在被子里听了三天高尔打游戏，忘了马里奥，也忘了马尔福。三天后高尔顶着乌青的黑眼圈过来跟我说，马尔福真的不对劲，他大晚上回寝室不止衣衫不整、气喘吁吁，头发也是乱的，甚至还嗅自己的袍子。他一边施清洁咒一边嗅，很不舍得的样子。

如果我跟马尔福一样有脱凡成衣店订制的袍子也会很珍惜，但我肯定不会去嗅它，这跟狗一样——除非马尔福是犬类阿格玛尼斯。但是马尔福吃巧克力，甚至还当饭吃，按照常识他得死掉几百次了。

高尔靠在沙发上脸上挂着神游天外的傻笑，我很烦，想起了被他拿走的游戏机，只能踹他一脚让他动动满是浆糊的脑子。他抓耳挠腮想了半天，说：“他嗅过波特的袍子。”

我把南瓜汁喷了他一脸：“波特？袍子？你怎么知道？”

高尔告诉我大约一个月前马尔福拿着波特的校服外套让他送去格兰芬多，不许声张、不许告诉第三个人——高尔警惕地看了看我，我向他发誓不会告诉第四个人——马尔福在给他之前还闻了一下波特的袍子，成交条件是让他抄魔咒学作业。

我愤怒地跳起来：“这就是你上次在魔咒学当堂小测上拿了一个A的原因？因为拿了P我一个人给弗立维教授整理了三天的书架！”

高尔捂住自己的嘴巴，然后很不情愿地从自己的口袋里分了一个南瓜馅饼给我。对高尔来说这足够表明了他认错示好。我拿过他的南瓜馅饼嚼起来，事实上我不怕拿P，我只是讨厌高尔说好一起拿P却拿了个A。马尔福说我最大的优点是比高尔多了一点脑容量。在认识高尔前他总是说我一无是处，我知道他喜欢跟诺特在一起嘀嘀咕咕多过跟我，但他还是需要我帮他做事情。你不会让一无是处的人帮你做事情，除非你比一无是处还一无是处。没有我马尔福就是个手无缚鸡之力的小白脸，我跟着小白脸也只是因为他姓马尔福。

现在高尔指望不了，只能靠我的脑子，于是我努力思考。

“波特的袍子上有什么特别的味道吗？”我问高尔。

“不知道。我才不会去闻，我又不是变态。”

“你的意思是马尔福是个变态小白脸。”

高尔问：“那他为什么对波特变态？”

我翻了个白眼，我怎么知道他为什么对波特变态，他追着波特不放还少吗？但是可以肯定他脱了波特的衣服。

“也可能波特脱了他的衣服。”高尔说，“他把袍子给我的时候没穿自己的袍子。”

说实话我觉得这个可能性比较大，马尔福就没赢过波特。我又问高尔：“袍子上面有什么吗？污渍？破洞？”

高尔带着便秘的表情思考了很久，每次他写不出论文就是这副样子。然后他说：“有头发。”

“谁的头发？”

“马尔福的呗，波特又不是金发。”

我灵光一闪，说完这句话高尔也突然开窍：“他们会不会在一起吃东西？”

“会的！”高尔抢答，“你和我在一起的时候总在吃东西，马尔福和我们在一起的时候也经常吃东西，波特和韦斯莱也经常坐在礼堂吃东西。马尔福跟波特在一起也会吃东西。”

我打了一个响指表示同意。但是高尔有点信心不足：“马尔福会愿意跟波特在一块？”

“肯定是波特在打什么坏主意。”我说，“他想做复方汤剂潜进斯莱特林。”

马尔福这人很霸道，他说波特自大、虚伪、同情心泛滥、个人英雄主义，还老是跟不三不四的家伙在一起，给他自己的传奇蒙羞。他一辈子都不想跟他交往。

我说你那时在火车上明明不是这么说的。马尔福涨红脸——这小白脸很容易脸红——梗着脖子说我说什么就是什么！

所以他不会跟波特交往。那他们在一起，波特给他吃东西、脱他的衣服、拔他的头发，只能是波特又要做复方汤剂了。完美的推论，我奖了自己一个橡皮糖。高尔也很满意这个答案，变态的不是马尔福而是波特，马尔福只是鬼迷心窍。

我拽起高尔，我们必须马上去通知马尔福。

 

我们发足狂奔，终于在五楼图书馆的楼梯上找到了落单的马尔福。高尔一把扑上去拉住他：“马尔福，你吃波特的东西了吗？”

“啊？”

我也很焦急：“他脱你衣服了吗？”

“哈？”

“他还拔了你的头发？！”高尔高声问。

马尔福突然脸红了，这他妈有什么好脸红的，我和高尔都快急死了：“波特要做复方汤剂假扮成你，你要小心波特！”

马尔福的表情顿时变得很复杂——有点生气、又好像在忍笑。他推开我跟高尔，凶巴巴地说：“别缠着我！少管我跟波特的事！”

我跟高尔面面相觑，马尔福真的鬼迷心窍，都怪波特！高尔说我们不能这么善罢甘休，马尔福鬼迷心窍，但我们谁也不想做波特的小弟。我点点头，突然想分他一个粉色椰子冰糕。我们第一次走进霍格沃茨的图书馆，试图找一下复方汤剂的解法。

十分钟后高尔睡着了，呼噜声震天响，坐在长桌另一头的赫敏•格兰杰甚至不惜长途跋涉过来指责我们。我翻到教材复方汤剂的那一页，顶着她的喋喋不休抄了几句话。她是波特好朋友，好几门课都是年级第一，波特有她的帮助要给马尔福下套，进而给斯莱特林下套并不难。我觉得压力很大，寻思着也许应该跟级长帕金森或者诺特讨论一下？但是当我看到复方汤剂的制作时间是一个月的时候立马拍醒了高尔：我们没有时间了！

我们在格兰杰愤怒的注视下终于出了图书馆。我让高尔赶紧回忆一下马尔福具体是哪一天让他送袍子给波特的。高尔睡眼惺忪地掰了半天手指，说了一个日期，我把抄了笔记的纸拍在他脸上：“就是今晚！今晚波特要行动了，我们必须揭穿他的阴谋，把马尔福救回来！”

现在离宵禁没多少时间了，我们一致认为波特会在宵禁后趁着马尔福单独巡夜下手。我跟高尔跌跌撞撞地跑到格兰芬多塔入口，那个胖女人正在对镜子梳头。我对比我还胖的女人没兴趣，吼她叫她开门。胖女人不止不理我，还把镜子扔出来，镜子砸到了高尔，好事是他被砸醒了。

我说：“我们找哈利•波特，还要找德拉科•马尔福。”

胖女人不屑地问：“谁是德拉科•马尔福？”

我想了一下，说：“你有没有看到一个浅金色头发尖脸的人，很瘦，比我矮一点。”

胖女人说有，他早些的时候穿着格兰芬多的校服说了口令进去了。我一拍大腿，大事不好，这八成是喝了复方汤剂的波特，马尔福被他藏在哪里了？不管藏在哪里，至少我们可以逮住波特。

我连忙点头：“我们要找他，斯内普教授有重要的事。”我才不管斯内普之后要不要处罚我，我们是为了马尔福和斯莱特林，马尔福会搞定这事。

胖女人还是满脸狐疑。好在这个时候罗恩•韦斯莱走了出来，宵禁开始了他得去巡逻。我们俩站在这，我都能看到斯莱特林沙漏里掉出来绿宝石，但是顾不上那么多了，我大声问他：“波特和马尔福呢？”

韦斯莱的表情变得很奇怪：“他们正忙着……”

“忙着打架吗？”我不由分说拉起高尔，趁着胖女人要关门的时候挤了进去。韦斯莱在后面一边追一边喊，我甩掉高尔，一路狂奔。跟着马尔福这么多年，我逃跑速度一绝，脂肪从来不耽误我奔跑的灵魂。坐在公共休息室的格兰芬多都一脸震惊地看着我，我不顾三七二十一，一间一间男寝往里面看，终于找到了波特和马尔福。

他们打得很激烈。马尔福把波特压在身下，他的膝盖在波特的两条腿之间。马尔福还穿着衣服，波特已经只剩一条短裤了，他一只手正抓着马尔福的一条胳膊。马尔福一只手插在他的头发里，我怀疑这样拔头发，疤头明天就是秃头。当然最重要的是——波特是清醒的。

原来是马尔福要做复方汤剂，但是马尔福鬼迷心窍到脑子都不好了。

我大喊：“马尔福，你怎么能在波特还醒着的时候就脱他衣服、拔他的头发呢！你给他吃东西了吗？！”

马尔福非常生气，抓起波特的床头柜上的麻瓜闹钟扔过来冲我吼道：“滚！”

波特同样非常生气——活该你被人脱了衣服——他也抓起枕头扔过来让我滚。枕头没有砸中，闹钟砸中了。我比他们更生气，我再也不可怜马尔福这个小白脸了。我摔门出去，发现高尔已经坐在格兰芬多的休息室开始吃坩埚蛋糕了，格兰芬多们满脸尴尬、欲言又止、又有点同情地看着我头上的包。

高尔问我，吃不吃格兰芬多的坩埚蛋糕？

我愤怒到了极点，他这个巨怪脑子完全忘了我们二年级的时候被骗得有多惨。我冲他吼道：“我克拉布就算饿死、从格兰芬多的塔楼上跳下去，都绝对不会再吃一口格兰芬多给的东西！”

然后我又被砸了。这次是韦斯莱，他朝我扔了一个坩埚蛋糕。我发誓我恨死格兰芬多了，但是克拉布的守则是面前有吃的绝不能错过。

所以我还是把坩埚蛋糕捡起来了。

——真香！


End file.
